greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Film)
Development Green Lantern is a movie that is in production that will star Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan. It is set to start preproduction in July 2009, start filming in November and due to be released on June 17, 2011. It will feature Abin Sur crashing on Earth and Jordan taking up the mantle of Green Lantern. Director Greg Berlanti was signed on in 2007 to co-write and direct a Green Lantern feature film, featuring Hal Jordan as the main character. The other writers working on the screenplay include Michael Green (who had done work on Heroes for television and Superman/Batman for comics) and Marc Guggenheim (known for his comic work on The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive and Wolverine). The film is currently scheduled for release in 2010, but the film has been in initial development for over a year. It was recently reported from a small script review the story details of the movie. It appears that the Emerald Dawn story serves as a major influence of the film's plot, with Hal Jordan receiving the ring and going to Oa to be taught by Sinestro. He would fight Legion as the main villain as the threat to deep space and the galaxy resulting in a massive space battle and Hector Hammond would be the threat to Earth. It is unknown whether Sinestro would appear as a villian in the movie or if he would be saved for another film. There will be an appearance from both Guy Gardner and a small cameo made by Clark Kent. Other characters appearing are Martin Jordan, Carl Ferris, Carol Ferris, Thomas Kalmaku, Tomar-Re, Kilowog, and, of course, the Guardians of the Universe. It would be shot in Sydney at Fox Studios Australia. But due a australian dollar increasing before they start filming the movie moved its filming to New Orleans, Louisianna, USA. Recent reports say that it will have a $150 million budget. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Green Lantern (Harold "Hal" Jordan) *Blake Lively as Carol Ferris *Peter Sarsgaard as Hector Hammond *Mark Strong as Thaal Sinestro *Temuera Morrison as Abin Sur *Nick Jones as Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Taika Waitiki as Thomas Kalmaku *Jon Tenney as Martin "Marty" Jordan *Jay O. Sanders as Carl Ferris *Angela Bassett as Dr. Amanda Waller *Tim Robbins as Senator Hammond *Jenna Craig as Carol Ferris at Age 9 *Gattlin Griffith as Harold Jordan '''''at Age 10 *Brock Kaufman as Jack Jordan'' at Age 11 *Clay Moncure as'' Jim Jordan'' at Age 9 *John Kepper as Hector Hammond at Age 10 *Marcela Duarte Fonseca as ''Beautiful Girl''''' *Dylan James as Jason Jordan *Leanne Cochran as Janice Jordan *Mike Doyle as Jack Jordan *Amy Carlson as Jessica Jordan *Nick Jandl as Jim Jordan *Ric Reitz as President of the USA *Jeff Wolfe as Bob Banks *Armando Leduc as DEO Agent #2 *Joseph Cintron as DEO Agent #3 Characters *Kilowog *Tomar-Re *Salaak *Apros *Boodikka *Bzzd *Chaselon *G'Hu *Galius Zed *Green Man *Guardians of the Universe *Hannu *Isamot Kol *Larvox *M'Dahna *Medphyll *Mogo *Morro *Naut Kei Loi *Iolande *Rot Lop Fan *Stel *Penelops Notes *The movie will have cameo appearances by Alan Scott, Guy Gardner and John Stewart. Trivia *Greg Berlanti signed on to co-write and direct the film in 2007, but he stepped down to instead direct This Is Where I Leave You (2011) and handed direction over to Martin Campbell. However, he remained on board as a writer and producer. *While the story primarily focuses on Hal Jordan, Alan Scott has a small, but important role, and Guy Gardner has a cameo to emphasize the ageless, universal presence of the Green Lantern. *In consideration for the lead role were Sam Worthington, Bradley Cooper, Justin Timberlake, Henry Cavill, Jared Leto, Michael Fassbender, and Shawn Roberts. The role went to Ryan Reynolds. *Ryan Gosling was rumored for a while during the development stage to be the studio's leading candidate for Hal Jordan. *The casting of Ryan Reynolds creates the rare occasion of an actor who has both played a Marvel Comics and DC Comics superhero. *Chris Pine met with the casting director to discuss playing Hal Jordan. *The movie was originally scheduled to be shot at Fox Studios in Sydney, Australia but the rising Australian dollar forced the studio and director Martin Campbell to relocate production to New Orleans, Louisiana due to their 30% tax incentive. Keri Russell, Eva Green, Jennifer Garner, Diane Kruger, and Blake Lively were on the final list to play Carol Ferris. The role went to Blake Lively. *Jackie Earle Haley was considered to play Sinestro. Sequel In June 2010 despite the movie's release date being over a year a way, news sites reported that DC Comics and Warner Brothers Studios have hired screenwriters Greg Berlanti, Michael Green and Marc Guggenheim, the screenwriting team behind the first movie, to write a treatment for a sequel. In August 2010, Warner Brothers hired Michael Goldenberg to write the screenplay, based on the Sequel Treatment. Temuera Morrison has made comments regarding Abin Sur's role in the plot, saying “They want me to come back in the sequel. They want to show you my backend story for the next movie. They want to show you how I become part of Green Lantern Corps." Director Martin Campbell has confirmed the possibility of seeing a Green Lantern trilogy during interviews for Edge of Darkness. Teaser Trailer Here's The Official Teaser Trailer of Green Lantern in theaters in 3D June 17, 2011. thumb|right|250px|Green Lantern Teaser Trailer See Also *Green Lantern (Movie)/Gallery Marketing The first image of Ryan Reynolds in costume was revealed in the July 16, 2010 issue of Entertainment Weekly. A teaser trailer for the film was shown at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con. The first footage of the film was widely released online in November 2010 with thirty seconds of footage airing the following day on Entertainment Tonight. The first full theatrical trailer for the film was shown before theatrical screenings of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. The first full trailer became available online in November 2010. Animation According to Comics Continuum, an animated Green Lantern film is in the works at Warner Bros. Animation and will be part of a direct to video project that will be timed for release of the live action Green Lantern movie in the summer of 2011. The Green Lantern animated project will likely take a look at the origins of the Green Lantern Corps, including the first ring wielders. In an interview with Bruce Timm, the producer revealed that a sequel to the Green Lantern animated movie had been discussed but cancelled, along with a sequel to the Wonder Woman animated film, because of the two pictures not achieving the immediate success that they had hoped for. However, Timm did hope the live action film would renew interest in a sequel. The animated movie entitled Green Lantern: Emerald Knights was officially announced in June 2010 instead. Geoff Johns spoke about a Green Lantern animated television series at the Emerald City Comic-Con in 2010 where he was asked about the series possibility and said "There's a very, very good chance." Roller Coaster Six Flags has bought the rights to the name, and will debut two roller coasters named Green Lantern at Six Flags Great Adventure and Magic Mountain in 2011 to coincide with the film's release. Video Game Warner Bros. Interactive announced at San Diego Comic-Con on July 23, 2010 that a video game, titled Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters was in development and would be released along with the film for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Nintendo Wii by Double Helix Games and Nintendo DS and PSP by Griptonite Games. Release Awards The film won the award for "Most Anticipated Movie" at the 2010 Los Angeles Scream Awards. The award was presented to Ryan Reynolds by his co-star, Blake Lively. Links *http://greenlanternmovie.warnerbros.com/ *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1133985/ 1